Call of Duty: Zombies (Hard to Believe) Characters
All of these charactrers are soon going to get their very own individual pages. The Call of Duty: Zombies Hard to Believe characters are pony-based actual characters that have been featured in every story in the Series Hard to Believe. They all are from the famous video-game franchise, Call of Duty, "Ponified" for the entire story series. All of their personalities (From the actual game) had somewhat changed after their Time Machine travel for countless times. They, especially Richtofen, know much knowledge about their Human selves, and being ponies they act the same way in surviving against the undead. Seargent Dempsey "Knowing that there is a team leader, you assume you know that you have Tank' as your number one super-soldier. This is Seargent Dempsey, AKA, The time traveling crazy-pony with a daughter and dead wife. His goal of his mission is to keep Equestria from Zombies, evil, and pretty much anything that involves having Equestria in great danger to the point of getting hurt as well his daughter and other teammates who he barely cares much about. Having to deal with a pyschopathic German Pegasus, a spirited & quiet japanese pegasus, a clueless russian Earth Pony, he still has the strength to carry on. He doesn't think he'll enjoy his teammates leaving, even though he claims he hates them." - Big Trading Card Description Seargent Dempsey, commonly known as just Tank or''' Dempsey', is a Tan-Coated unicorn with blonde hair and an adult age. He is the most strict character in the entire team, and is the known father of Marisa Dempsey. In the entire story of Hard to Believe, in the first written story, Dempsey adventures off to the past using his Time Machine teleporter device in his home basement. He ends up worrying his daughter to the point of her trying to find him hurryingly. They reunite in Kino Der Toten, Dempsey shocked. He did not want Marisa to know of his famous life as Seargent Dempsey. The chaos had started in 1944 in the quiet scientific german lab known as Der Riese, when Dempsey's wife was having two new foals during a zombie attack. Dempsey had quickly taken the two to a nearby time machine right after they were born, and had transported them to the future of 2011 for them both to gain step-parents. Dempsey had traveled to the future of 2011 years after Marisa was taken away from him by the future. He had found Marisa to be alone and upset due to her step-parents getting killed in a carriage crash. He than happily lived with her to take care of her. When the whole series began, Dempsey transported himself to Kino Der Toten to be with his three other comrades; Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen. Marisa soon found out about this, completely unaware that her father was a time-traveler and super-soldier from 1944. She found him battling with his comrades, and was furious that he never told her. Dempsey explained the best he could, and eventually Marisa understood. They than had numurous other adventures in the time Machine together. Unfortunetly, things turned from bad to worse when in Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115, Doctor Edward Richtofen decided to enter the M.P.D. (The Black Pyramid) and began to rule all of the apolcalypse. It didn't take too long for us to have Samantha Maxis have convince Doc of his troubling evil. Sam and Richtofen eventually switched bodies once again, and had gotten to their rightful places. In Lifeless, Dempsey offically had asked Richtofen to completely erase Marisa's memory using a special surgery after her best friend died in a time machine explosion. This surgery was (Surprisingly) successful, and her memory was gone. Dempsey grew miserably depressed as they had returned home like this. Edward "Doc" Richtofen "Ponies mainly know this german pegasus as 'The Doctor', ''and they have known him as such for quite a long while. This crazy pony has had his life in insanity, experiments, and scientific dissections involving knives and other sharp thingies. '' ''This is Edward Richtofen. He knows what is best for everyone... well actually no he doesn't,'' but he thinks he knows. This pegasus is most interested in his experiments, and does much chaos in Ponyville. However, much of the ponies in Ponyville understand his un-controllable insanity, and so they just picture him as a 'Male version of Pinkie Pie'. Doc has many capabilites like dissecting animals, flying across Equestria with his wings, or annoying his other comrades. Nothing is going to change about this pony, so most of them should get used to his insanity, for it may take a toll on the ponies of Equestria someday."'' - Big Trading Card Description Edward "The Doctor" Richtofen is a psychopathic pegasus with a big inspiration to "Sharp objects", dissections, experiments, and almost everything imaginable. Being an insane pony, no one in Ponyville goes near him, as most say he is dangerous to be around. He is the main reason Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai are still alive, and he is the first pony to ever choose to switch bodies with Samantha Maxis in order to control the entire apocalypse. Richtofen had been with Dempsey ever since he had found him through the Time Machine. Doc was there as Marisa was born, and he even kept a secret journal with him to gather his thoughts and information, which some pages of this journal were shared in the short story Lifeless. Richtofen had became the second father of Marisa Dempsey at the near ending of the series as a gift from Dempsey himself because of Richtofen's successful surgery preformed on Marisa. Doc had realized the happiness in this, and soon ponies started to be less afraid of him, as he had been happier than before. Takeo Masaki "This quiet pegasus isn't the talker. Well, he isn't the... really anything involving being enemies with anyone who is friendly to him. He enjoys the world and what it gives, but despizes the ones who give hate to his beliefs. '' ''This here is Takeo Masaki, the most quiet one in the bunch. He isn't very talkative, but is very creative and patient. Nothing can stop this japanese pegasus, for his wisdom surrounds Honor, happiness, and keeping the world a better place, even if it means being the past enemy of a russian earth pony, a german pegasus, and an american unicorn. His spirit lies in the good of Equestria, and may soon this world will e less violent than how it already is. - Big Trading Card Caption Nikolai Belinski "There is no doubt in time that this russian earth pony will be the most zoned-out pony in the world, with no stopping. Meet Nikolai, the russian that only has his own believing mind and strong life in doubt. This earth pony... well, doesn't care...." Samantha Maxis "'I will soon destroy you, Richtofen, and once more will I return to daddy and Fluffy!' was the first thing Samantha had to say to gain revenge on her enemy, Edward Richtofen. She continues to attempt to avenge for her father, and in the MPD, she controls the entire zombie apocalypse to do just what she desires." -Trading Card Description Samantha Maxis is the main villain of the Hard to Believe series, and comes with a large background story as well as role in the series. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis and in the Care of Fluffy, her pet dog. In the beginning of her story, she had gotten her puppy Fluffy and discovered that the dog was pregnant, so after a visit from Edward Richtofen, Samantha had been sent towards the MPD on accident and had taken control of all the zombies in the universe. Marlton Mareston “Of Course! The Firearms are located on the ceiling of the bus. Other firearms are located in between towns that this vehicle passes through. We leave once in a while to find the weaponry and upgrades during the bus’s gas stop, and aboard back for more lift off to a different location.” - Marlton Marlton is a very ongoing expert with much booksmarts. He is teamed up with his other survivors of the 2025 apocalypse, Misty, and Samuel. Marlton helps Marisa attempt to stop Samantha's destruction in the story Hard to Believe III: Lifeless. Marlton is also very creative in building objects, and has created often much helpful weapons on their adventures such as the ''Anti-Zombie Sheild 5000 ''noted about in the story as well. Misty Briarton ''“We would have two other guys with us, but they got lost, so it’s just me and nerd-head.” - ''Misty Misty Briarton is a very informing and demanded female with the strength and thoughts of a soldier. She is said to be Dempsey's great great grandaughter as well as being related to Marisa as well, but it was never declared by the real creator. Misty is very demanding and tough, and also is said to have a mild crush on Marlton, who she often teases for his 'nerdy' appearance and personality. Samuel Stuhlinger Samuel Stuhlinger has so far not been shown in the story LifeLess, but is said to appear in a future upcoming spin off story. Samuel has a very interesting backstory as well of being a survivor with Misty and Marlton. Before he met the other three, he was secretly bitten by a zombie pony, and he had never told the other survivors because according to Samuel, 'They'd kill me if they knew'. While Richtofen is in power in the future story, he often talks to Samuel and bribes him to do awful things such as telling the survivors his secret of being bitten, or getting him to kill and eat one of the survivors. It is abvious by pictures and clips that his human self is slowly turning into a zombie. Pony Samuel, dealing with the same issue, tries to hide it as much as he can, but it causes Richtofen to talk to him through his head and get him to so unfortunate things. So far Samuel was not mentioned in any of the written stories, but it is said that he will be a star in the new upcoming fanfiction just containing Misty, Marlton, Samuel, and Richtofen. Character Gallery 115.png|Richtofen(Bodyswitched with Samantha), Dempsey, Chii, and Marisa on the cover of the written fanfiction. Dempsey Pony.png|Base creation of Dempsey (Edited by Bleck11). Merry Christmas!.jpg|The mane cast of the story! Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, Seargent Tank Dempsey, Marisa Dempsey, Chii Essin, and Samantha Maxis. Ricky and Medic - Drawing.png|Richtofen with Medic (TF2 Crossover). Kino Der Toten Marisa & Dempsey.jpg|Dempsey & his daughter in Kino Der Toten. Richtofen Pony background.jpg|Richtofen Pony in Der Riese, Marisa's birthplace. Dempshey & Richtofen!.jpg|Richtofen, holding Dempsey up to see the view in Nact Der Untoten. Category:Other Category:Groups Category:Spin-Offs Category:Based on real person